


Pants

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Gift Giving, Oblivious, The Adventure Zone: Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Terra tries to flirt.Tries. Troth gets a gift. Of pants.





	

Troth stepped into Terra’s office. The walls were plain, and the only furniture was an austere desk and chair set and some beat up filing cabinets. It was far more Canis’ style than hers. “You said there was a problem?”

Terra sat at the desk, trying to look serious. _Trying_. She looked like a bad actor pretending to be serious, and she hid her smile between her steepled fingers. “Yes, there is a problem. A problem with...” she paused, partially for dramatic effect, partially to give her time to stifle a laugh. “Your pants.”

Troth looked down at them. If there was a problem, that might explain why Terra kept looking meaningfully at her crotch... but there was nothing obviously wrong? Sure, they were a little patchy, the hem had seen better days, and they were always kinda damp because of how often she had to wash them. But those weren’t really _problems_. “There’s nothing wrong with them.”

Terra gestured up and down at them. “There’s a lot wrong with them! Like, I get that you’re trying to fit in Underton, don’t want to seem to fancy or anything, but even in Underton we have _normal_ pants.”

“These are normal pants.These are the sorts of pants I’ve always had.”

“Really? That sounds so--” Terra trailed off. “They’re just not good at being paints.”

“They’re structurally sound.” It felt silly to get defensive about pants, but they were good pants! Perfectly serviceable!

“The crotch and legs are contrasting colours.”

“Yeah, but they don’t have holes.”

Terra raised an eyebrow. “The crotch is more whipstitch than fabric by now. Plus, they’re always damp?”

“I’ve only got the one pair, so I have to keep washing it--”

Terra’s jaw dropped. “You only have one pair of pants?!”

“I mean, when you... kidnapped me, I didn’t exactly have another pair on me.”

Terra leaped up, and started rummaging through the desk drawers. “This has gone from your pants being bad, to you not having any--”

Troth held up a hand, but Terra raced on regardless. “--I do have _a_ pair.”

“I think some of Canis’ old stuff will fit you.”

Troth was torn between the thought that she was about to be given a dead man’s clothes, and that Canis kept pants in a desk drawer. Maybe it was different outside the monastery, but she was pretty sure pants didn’t belong in desks? She wouldn’t be surprised if some of Terra’s. _everywhereness_ was familial, but how did you even fit pants in a desk drawer--

Terra’s voice was muffled by the desk. “He’d probably want a cute girl to wear ‘em now anyway.”

Well, that couldn’t be right. “Pardon?”

Terra popped up. “Er, he’d probably want someone to wear ‘em anyways. Catch!” She threw a pair of black slacks at her, and Troth caught them one handed.

Terra applauded the catch. The clapping felt weirdly quiet coming from one person for such a minor thing. “Those are some nice, unpatched, single colour pants. They’re a sneakier colour too.”

The paused, staring at each other. Terra seemed to be waiting for something. Maybe waiting for Troth to put them on? But that’d mean taking off her current pants out here, so no, that couldn’t be what Terra expected...

They stood there for another thirty seconds.

“I should probably go see if these fit,” Troth said.

“Yeah, right, forgot about that.” Terra laughed nervously and donked her forehead with her hand.

Troth walked out the door.

“Come back for more if they fit you!” Terra called out. “Canis won’t be needing them!”

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can tell, this is the first femslash written for The Adventure Zone: (K)Nights. I know this isn't youtube, and it's uncouth there also, but: First!


End file.
